Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{9}{14}-3\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {3} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{9}{14}-\dfrac{7}{14}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{2}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{2}{14}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 1\dfrac{1}{7}$